


Pretty in Lace

by Startledbirb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startledbirb/pseuds/Startledbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course it's smut. Swearing and sex, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's smut. Swearing and sex, enjoy!

Hancock fingered the lace fabric within his coat pocket. Scavenging out in the wastes had proven extremely fruitful for him. His eyes flittered to the woman in front of him, holding a shotgun, dirt and dried blood speckled on copper skin. The clothes she wore were faded from the sun, and covered with at least three types of bodily fluid. The sun was hanging low, the pinks and purples lazily fading into one another. They’d been traveling a week and a half almost nonstop, and they were both getting tired of sleeping on worn out sleeping bags, taking shifts for watch.  
            “Sanctuary shouldn’t be too far from here.” Olive sighed looking at her pip-boy. “We should make it by nightfall, but Preston will probably tell us to wait until morning before we can head out.”  
“Guy’s gonna worry himself to death over you.” Hancock replied.  
“Well, I _am_ the general.” Standing up straight and speaking in an overly official voice.   
“You ain’t a general till you get the hat, and you can’t have mine.”   
“You didn’t even earn it.”  
“Sure I did. It was an effort to smash the case, and it was my reward.”  
            Olive merely rolled her eyes in response, shrugging her shoulder. The flannel shirt was ripped at the seam, the freckled skin peeking through. The rest of the time passed uneventfully, though the woman in front would peer back now and then, raising a brow. He did his best to look inconspicuous, but putting his hand in his pocket every five minutes and the dork smile on his face wasn’t doing much to help. He had to make sure it was there.  
            Entering the threshold of Sanctuary was interesting. With Sturge’s help, they had managed to put together a few turrets that guarded the entrance, and a wooden platform that served as a guard posting. The people in Sanctuary didn’t seem to mind Hancock at all, in fact, Mama Murphy was something he could consider a friend. A friend he could do jet with, _and_ get his future told at the same time.   
            The sun had fallen beneath the horizon, stars speckling the black blanket that was the sky. “You go ahead and talk to Preston; I’ll wait out here.”   
“You sure? Preston likes you.” She raised a brow. Though in truth, she thought Preston was in some way jealous of him.   
“Yea, I’m sure. Doubt he wants to see me fix my itch.” Patting the other pocket that held his chems. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but nodded and headed in.  
            The light within the house was ample, the generators buzzing outside. “How’s everything going?” Preston was cleaning his rifle on the table, looking up to her and nodding.  
“Not bad, General. We’ve got food, water, and power. The other settlements radioed in and said they’re doing fine. No attacks recently.”   
“Oh,” She responded, putting her hands on her hips. “This is a new development.”   
“I wouldn’t jinx it, General. Things are going good for now, but we don’t know what tomorrow will bring. But I imagine you want to get some sleep and food,” He leaned back in the chair, stretching. “Codsworth made sure to keep your house clean. Or, well, as clean as he could get it. He’s certainly…” He searched to find the right word.  
“Meticulous? Dedicated? Overbearing?”  
“All of those.” Preston smiled, and yet, the smile faded. “General, if I may?”  
            “You know you don’t have to refer to me as General all the time, right? Olive works just as well.”   
“Right, sorry. Just something I’m not used to.” He set down his rifle and locked eyes with her. “It’s about Hancock,” he noticed something in her posture shift and the young man cleared his throat. “I mean, it’s just that, is everything okay?” There was genuine concern in his voice. “I things have been tough for you, your husband, the baby… I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing, and you won’t get hurt.”   
            In all of her time in the Commonwealth, Preston had possibly been the only person who reminded her of before the war. He reminded her of the neighbor’s child, who asked her when her baby would be old enough to play with. Her features softened as her voice, “Preston, it’s sweet of you to ask.” She watched the relief spread across his face.  
“I won’t get hurt, I promise. I know Hancock looks rough on the outside but…” Her voice trailed off. “There’s something there, at least, I think there is.” Preston was about to ask how she knew that, but he quickly closed his mouth, looking down and clearing his throat again. “Right, well. I’ll see you in the morning.”   
            Turning her pip-boy light on, she ventured from where Preston was to where Hancock normally smoked. “Huh,” she muttered. “Must be at the house then.” Finding her way back home, she opened the paint-chipped metal door, greeted by Codsworth. “Ah, there you are mum!” The cheery voice always made her smile. “I must say I am pleased to see you alive! I’ve tried to keep everything in order as best I can, but it _is_ difficult.” Sounding distressed.  
“Its fine, Codsworth, you’ve done a good job.”  
“Oh, mum, you’re just flattering me.” His eye stalk stretched forward and looked her up and down. “Mum, those clothes are filthy! Should I clean them for you? Which reminds me, I did the laundry while you were out, and so you have clean clothing.” Sounding quite proud himself, she thanked him.  
            “I think I’ll get cleaned up before I give you my clothes.”  
“Very well, I must attend to the gardens. The weeds need pulling!” With that, he floated off to do the chores he invented for himself. Olive couldn’t help but laugh a little, shaking her head and dropping her backpack to the ground and taking off her shotgun. It felt awkward without the weight on her. Bending down, she grabbed an old shirt from the backpack and a bottle of purified water and headed to the bathroom. Running water was still in the works in Sanctuary, but Sturge’s assured her he’d been working on it. Ripping the ratty shirt in two, she stopped the drain and poured the water in, then wet the other half.  
            The water felt cool and refreshing on her neck, the water dribbling down between her breasts. Covering her face with the wet shirt, she scrubbed for a moment before taking it away. “Hey there good lookin’.” Came a familiar voice, but startled her none the less.   
“Jesus, Hancock, you can’t do that. I could’ve broken your nose,” she paused. “If you had one, that is.”  
“Very funny.” His arms slipped around her waist setting his chin on her shoulder. He wasn’t wearing his coat or his shirt. “But, I got somethin' I think would look pretty good on you.” He purred.  
“Oh, what’s that?”  
            A hand pulled away from her and brought up something black and oddly transparent. “Found this while we were out, reminded me of you.” The desire in his voice was palpable.   
            Taking it from him, she held it up, the lights in the house made it easy to see her blush  
            Black, sheer lace adorned the sweet-heart neckline, a small tied bow connecting the space between the breasts, the underwire and padding made her imagine what she would look like in it. The other piece her lover had handed to her was the bottom, a pair of equally patterned underwear. “H-How..w-where did you find this?”  
“You were diggin’ around in one of those stores, so, I did a little diggin’ too. I think I found the better stuff.” A playful note in his voice made the blush deepen.  
            “Go wait in the other room.” Before he could speak, she pointed to the door.  
“Alright, but don’t keep me waitin’ too long.” The door shut, and she stared at the clothing before her.  
            She had worn lingerie only once before. Olive remembered seeing the art of pin-up models somewhere once and thought that Nate would like it. He certainly had. But after that, it couldn’t be considered wearable anymore, and she had gotten too busy with work to buy more, and after Shaun was born, sexy was the last thing she felt.   
            A shaky breath escaped her lips. Olive turned from the mirror, she stripped herself down, gave herself a quick scrub with the cloth and slowly put on the lingerie.   
            The outfit was a bit snug for her tastes. Surprising, as her time in the wastes, had caused her to lose some weight. Turning around, the woman couldn’t help but be surprised. The padding pushed her breasts up, making them appear fuller. The tightness of the bodice clung to her, showing off the hour-glass shape that was covered by the gear she normally wore, and the underwear certainly left nothing to the imagination.  
            In a perfect world, her hair would be washed, curled and she would be wearing makeup that accented her features. But instead, she had chapped lips that were split. Her hair was a tangle of brown, thrown back into a bun.   
            But it wasn’t.  
            Gathering courage, she headed towards the bathroom door and opened it, stepping out with her hands knitted together in front of her.  
“God damn,” Hancock breathed from across the room, which only made her blush deepen.  
“I, uh..” She watched him rise from the bed, those deep black eyes never leaving hers. Within a moment, he had her pushed against the wall. Gasping a little, he looked her up and down. “As good as you look, it’s gonna come off.” Hancock kissed her, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall above her. She gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth.  
            Normally, aggressive was his thing, but this felt different than aggression. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to melt under his grasp. After a moment, he took his hands away from her wrists, slipping a hand in the front of her panties and rubbing her clit. “A-aah..” Breathless moans came from her, grabbing onto his naked shoulders. The skin was rough and felt like burns more than anything. “That’s my girl,” he purred, pressing his fingers against her harder, just to watch her buck into him. “Feels good, huh?” Since the first time they had sex, Hancock had gotten a little more comfortable with talking dirty. All she could do was moan as he slid his fingers inside of her. The guy could play her body like a fiddle.   
            Suddenly, his hands pulled away and slipped behind her, picking her up. Olive wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the bed, sweat already starting to bead on her forehead. He placed her on the bed, taking a step back to remove his trousers before getting atop her. The man resumed his handiwork, and she gripped the bedsheets while he worked. Her hand reached forward, grabbing a hold of him and stroking. Small breaths came from him as well, the stifled moans reaching her ears making her wetter than before.   
            He sat up, reaching for the inhaler by the bed. Without thinking, her hand suddenly caught his wrist before he could inhale. “D-don’t.” She sat up on her knees, feeling how wet the crotch of her panties were and shuddered. “I..I want you to be clear headed.” Every time they had sex, he took something. She sometimes did too, but. There was something about this time that she wanted to be different. His lips turned into a smirk, putting the inhaler back down. “Alright, love, whatever you say.” His eyes moved to the bodice and with a quick movement, he grabbed the lace and ripped.   
            The sound was loud, and her breasts spilled out before him, leaving her with just the panties. They were on each other faster than either of them imagined. Olive’s hand grabbed him, moving the crotch of her panties aside, and slipped him inside her, arching her back when he buried himself deep inside of her. “F-fuck, you feel so good..” He was already lost in how good she felt.   
            His body found a rhythm with hers, keeping a hold of her hips and digging his nails into her. She could feel his eyes on her chest, watching her body’s movements for any sign of discomfort as he fucked her. She pulled him down, rolling on their sides, but keeping him close. She hooked a leg over his hip while he grabbed her ass, gaining leverage and fucking her harder than before.  Attempting to muffle her moans, she desperately kissed him, but Hancock pulled away. “I want you to scream my name,” Lifting himself a little to get more leverage, he thrust into her harder. He got what he wanted,;the pleasure filled moans turning to ecstasy filled screams.   
            Getting close to her climax, she grabbed him and put her face in the side of his neck and screamed. “F-Fuck! John, John! I love you!” In a burst of pleasure, her moan trailed off to heavy breathing and a sweat soaked body. There was a sticky mess on the sheets between them and partially some on her body. Dazed, she turned her dizzy eyes up to him to see the look of bewilderment on his face. “Did..did you just say you loved me?” Her throat was raw from the screaming, and she was sure she woke up the entire settlement. “Yes..” She swallowed, trying to get her breath back.   
            There was a silence between them, the soft wind outside rustling through the patched parts of her home. “Did I say something wrong?” She asked, feeling the silence had gone on too long. “No,” he replied quietly, holding her closely in his embrace. “You said the right thing.” He held her chin in his hand, softly kissing her chapped lips. “You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me, ain’t nothing you can say that’s wrong. I love you too.” Her eyes suddenly watered. He had said he loved her before during sex, but he was so high that he never remembered it the next day, or he never made mention of it. She wanted to tell him for the longest time, and she finally had.  
            For the first time in what felt like a life time, she fell asleep in the arms of someone who loved her, and there was no chem, drink or anything else, that could make her feel more alive and well than this moment.


End file.
